Hey Na Na
Hey Na Na 'by ''Katie Herzig, is sung by Sophia Ross, Mindy Arthur and Francine Naylor. The song is first sung in 1.1: Welcome, Golden Melody! Information '''Summary: '''Sophia, Mindy and Francine head to the choir room to perform for Ms. Morgan, the Glee Club director of Golden Melody. They begin the song with their introductions. '''By: '''Katie Herzig '''Sung by: '''Sophia Ross, Mindy Arthur and Francine Naylor '''Solos: '''Sophia, Mindy and Francine '''Place: '''Choir Room '''First Sung: ''1.1: Welcome, Golden Melody!'' Lyrics Sophia, Francine and Mindy: Hey na na, hey na na. Hey na na, hey na na. Hey na na, hey hey! Hey na na, hey na na. Hey na na, hey na na. Hey na na, hey na na. Hey na na, hey hey! Sophia: Your eyes are like a blue sky, blue sky, blue. You're floating in the fountain, in the fountain of youth. Francine: I bet you have an ocean, secret little potion, I bet you have a lover who's as fine as you. Sophia, Francine and Mindy: Hey Mr. Love, Mr. Big Love, Big Love! Hey na na, hey na na. Hey na na, hey na na. Hey na na, hey na na. Hey na na, hey hey! Mindy: I've got a little secret too, I've got a mad little crush on you. I wonder if you notice, wonder if you see, Sophia (Francine and Mindy): I wonder if you ever want to dance with (me?) We shall never talk about such things, (such things.) Sophia, Francine and Mindy: Hey na na, hey na na. Hey na na, hey na na. Hey na na, hey na na. Hey na na, hey hey! Hey na na, hey na na. Hey na na, hey na na. Hey na na, hey na na. Hey na na, hey hey! Sophia: 555-7172 now, 555-7172. Sophia (Francine and Mindy): And oh, before you go, before you go, (Oh oh oh oh, oh. Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh.) Let me just take one last glance love. Oh, before you go, before you go, (Oh oh oh oh, oh. Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh.) Could you tell me what's my chance love? Francine: High or low? Mindy: High or low? Sophia: Somewhere in the middle? Find a good little soul. Sophia, Francine and Mindy: High or low? High or low? I can bat my eyes like a heidi-ho! Sophia: I've got a twinkle in my eye, Come baby, come baby dry my eyes. Are you gone to hold me? Are you gone to see? Sweet daddy, are you ever gone to marry me? Sophia, Francine and Mindy: Hey Mr. Love, Mr. Big Love, Big Love! Hey na na, hey na na. Hey na na, hey na na. Hey na na, hey na na. Hey na na, hey hey! Hey na na, hey na na. Hey na na, hey na na. Hey na na, hey na na. Hey na na, hey hey! Trivia *This is the first trio song performed in Golden Melody. *Sophia has the most parts sung.